


Moonlit Pocket Watch

by Debejebees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Side Story, backstory headcanons, fan headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debejebees/pseuds/Debejebees
Summary: They spent their nights after missions up on the roof of Gibraltor talking, kissing, spending their time within each other's arms. After one mission that seemed to come to close, Jesse decides to take their first step into forever.





	Moonlit Pocket Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sorry for the gore in Nightmares and Lull Goodbyes, but also cause I like fluff too and I know this scene wouldn’t be put into the fic at all//. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy : )  
> \----

Kissing him was like saying a prayer under the moonlit sky. It was spiritual yet romantic. Like a soft brushed canvas being made into a masterpiece. Jesse couldn’t help but feel this way every time their lips touched, his arms wrapping around the other ready to pull him right in on an instant. Hands clutching at the sides of his shirt Jesse knew he and Hanzo would be linked in this bond for as long as they weren't disturbed.

A soft moan rumbled through the others lips before a chuckle did. A pair of calloused fingers complemented the action as he slipped them into Jesse’s messy brown hair.

“How long have we been out here?” The archer questioned softly, receiving another kiss and graciously accepting it, “The moon is too high for it to be only an hour.”

“Got a date darlin'?” Jesse asked jokingly pressing his lips against the crook of Hanzo's neck, pushing back the fabrics of his uniform to expose both of his shoulders. He chuckled to himself, moving up Hanzo's neck and back to his lips. 

They spent their nights like this after missions. Sitting and talking, kissing for the satisfaction of living and the thankfulness that again they seem to have averted death once more. 

“Jesse.” Hanzo clasped his palms to the other man's cheeks. Pulling the attention of the cowboy back to his face. A hand pressed against the wall above him as his brown eyes searched the other man's face. “Talk to me. I know something is wrong.”

“You worried me today…” His words were honest, hand slipping from the wall to lay on Hanzo's thigh, “That’s all, lost your contact for a bit… Didn’t seem to answer.”

“They were close to me I’m sorry I could not risk exposure.” Hanzo pulled Jesse closer to press their foreheads together. “Tell me really, this has never seemed to worry you before.”

“Well honeybee I couldn’t help be nervous, what with all those explosions but,” Jesse began to fumble around his pockets, “I was unsure whether or not I’d be able to give you something after this one.”

Trying To glance down to where the cowboy’s hands were Jesse caught his chin bringing it back up, “No peakin'. I’m not so good with this already. And I’ll be darned if I fuck it all up on the first try.”

“I don’t understand?” Hanzo said in a hushed whisper, “Jesse?”

“Do you remember that story I told ya? Before the gangs and Overwatch. I stuck with my Abuelo down in new mexico. We’d were smuggled to and from the borders of Mexico with only a bag of clothes and Abuelo’s shiny old pocket watch. He didn't have a passport.”

“I remember.” Hanzo nodded, his fingers lining along the sides of Jesse’s jaw.

“He loved the damn thing. Gave it to me on the death bed when I was a schmuck of a kid.” Jesse pulled out the timepiece from one of his pockets and began to fiddle with it, turning the back to open the watch where the gears were, “Damn thing never told the time after he died. Stopped all together but it meant the heavens when I got it from him. My Ma would have been happy t’see that too. Probably was when she saw him up at those golden gates with my Abuela.”

Hanzo continued to try and looked down, the curiosity of what Jesse was doing was pulling at the rhythm of his heart line.

“So, about a month… A month or two ago I brought it into a watch maker. See if he could fix it. Liked to have a good working lucky charm on me that has use y’know? Gotta carry my Abuelo into battle like he carried my stupid ass to safety now and then.” Jesse licked his lips, tongue jutting to the side as he got the top open, “So what a damn hell surprise it was to find my Ma and Mama’s weddin’ bands in the gears.”

Hanzo felt his heart skip, his body jumping back a little as he looked down. In the watch laid two silver rings, simple bands in the gears of the watch.

“I took em… Don’t think they would mind… They died when I was young. Still love em to the grave. Best Moms a kid could have.” Rambling he took the rings from the watch and took two chains from his pocket, stringing the rings along the chains, “Now I ain’t gotta left hand but I like this deal a lot better.”

“Jesse?” 

“Hanzo…” Jesse looked up, his face a mere inch away, “Been wanting to ask for a while but… Will you be mine? And can I be yours?”

The rays from the moonlight made the silver of the rings shine in the dusting glow of the night sky. He looked up at Jesse’s face and back at the rings. “You're asking me to marry you?”

“If you take me?” Jesse said softly, waiting in harsh anticipation.

At first Hanzo had no words on what to say, these rings, they were much more than bought novelties people have seen. They were passed down, hidden from time and even war. Before he could respond verbally Hanzo found himself nodding, a tear drifting down the sharp lines of his cheek, “Hai.. Yes..” Hanzo said, brushing his face with his sleeve. “ I will have you, if you have me.”

“Course I will.” Jesse offered to put one of the chains around Hanzo’s neck. With a nod of approval he wrapped the chain around his neck, putting the other chain in Hanzo's hand. Hanzo looked at the ring on the chain before moved to place it around Jesse's neck. 

They smiled at each other uncontrollably as they touched at the rings with the tips of their fingers. 

“Hanzo?” Jesse whispered his name on the edge of his lips, “Thank you for saying yes.”

Callused fingertips slipped through Jesse's messy hair once more so Hanzo could lead his now fiancee into a deep and passionate kiss. The night sky shun with moonlight, striking at the side of the pocket watch. "Thank you for asking."  
The rest of the night they spent together in that spot on the roof of the Watchpoint. Whispers about the future and what it all meant to them, soft kisses, and the light of the moon hitting against the side of the timeless pocket watch.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Jesse has lesbian moms and a missing sister. His one mother is Navajo and the other from Mexico. He was primarily raised by his grandpa only after his mother’s death at (what he didn’t know) the hands of the deadlock gang.  
> I’m going to write more of that later, I have a Shimada bros short to write for the backstory too :)


End file.
